japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Oolong
Future Oolong is an alternate timeline version of Oolong. He appears in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2. Background Future Oolong lived the exact same way as his mainstream present day counterpart, however that is until May of Age 766. He was one of the unfortunate ones to witness the death of Future Son Goku who die from a heart virus in Age 766. In Age 767, the Androids killed all the Z Fighters except for Future Son Gohan and Future Trunks. Along with Future Master Roshi, Future Puar and Future Turtle, Oolong now lives on board a submarine near the Kame House. He is lastly seen agreeing with Puar not to allow Future Master Roshi to go off alone to a battle with the two androids. It is unknown if whether or not if he survived when Black Goku invaded Earth since it has been stated by Future Trunks that there's hardly any humans left alive in his timeline. But even if he survived, he would have been killed off by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage attack along with any other survivors on Earth and shortly after being erased from existence by Future Zeno. Personality He acts exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. But it's unknown if he is a nasty pervert as well. Appearance He looks exactly like his present day counterpart. By wearing the exact same outfit. Abilities Quotes *Gohan!!! (Japanese version) *??? (Japanese version) *??? (Japanese version) *"Hey it's Gohan!" (English version) *"I think I'm gonna risk it guys" (English version) *"My god you can't even pretend to be brave" (English version) *"You can't go off and die. We're just a pig, a turtle and a cat besides we need you". (English version) *Please (in the Japanese & English version) Relationships 'Future Son Goku' He gets along very well with him. He was sad when Goku die of a heart virus. 'Future Chi-Chi' He can't stand how she hits him. 'Future Son Gohan' He probably gets along with him. 'The Future Ox King' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Yamcha' He gets along with him. 'Future Puar' He can't stand it how Puar pretends to act brave. 'Future Piccolo' He doesn't speak to him that much. 'Future Kuririn' He gets along with him. 'Future Tien' He gets along with him. 'Future Chaozu' He gets along with him. 'Future Yajirobe' He might get along with him. 'Future Vegeta' He might be afraid of him. 'Future Bulma' He is very afraid of her. 'Future Trunks' 'Future Master Roshi' He gets along with him the most. 'Future Turtle' It's unknown if he gets along with him. 'Future Launch' It's unknown if he gets along with her. 'Future Jasmine' He really doesn't like him. 'Future Oonaan' He doesn't like him either. 'Future Android 17' He also hates him. 'Future Android 18' He hates her too. Knownable Relatives *'Future Puar' (Best Friend) *'Future Turtle' (2nd Best Friend) *'Future Jasmine' (Ex Comrade) *'Future Oonaan' (Ex Comrade) *'Oolong' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *??? *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Naoki Tatsuta *'English' : Brad Jackson all information of Future Oolong came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Oolong Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-007.jpg|Future Oolong with Future Puar as they are outside of Future Son Goku's house. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-008.jpg|Future Oolong is very happy to see Future Gohan who just made it to see Goku. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-068.jpg|Future Oolong decides to go to do grocery shopping 12 years later after Goku die. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-070.jpg|Future Oolong tells Puar that he isn't brave. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-072.jpg|Future Oolong is shock that Future Master Roshi is going to go battle the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-074.jpg|Future Oolong tells Future Master Roshi not to go battle the androids as they need him. Category:Characters Category:Males